Jack Marshall
|hidep= |race=Caucasian |gender=Male |height=193 cm(76 inc.) |weight=82 kg(180 lbs) |hair=Black |eyes=Green |skin= White |hidec= |family=Brian Marshall Liza Marshall Liam Marshall Nancy Marshall Elena Marshall |affiliation= Liberty City Police Department Citrus Incorporation NET Corporation FleischBerg Beer Factory HEX Tow'n Go! Government of Los Santos |hideg= |businesses=Government of Los Santos |vehicles=2011 Porsche Boxster }}Jack Marshall(August, 17 1979), is a Texan man. Ex-driver in HEX, Ex-CEO of FleischBerg, Ex-event planner of Citrus Incorparation, NET Corporation and Ex-founder of Taxes Are Too Damn High Party. He is brother of Liam Marshall, Nancy Marshall, Elena Marshall and step brother of Rose Leonard. Early Life Jack born in China Grove, Texas. His father's name was Brian. Brian was a businessman. Jack's mother's name was Liza. She was a fasion desinger. Also, Jack had a brother and a sister. Liam and Nancy. When Jack was two, he got kidnapped by somebody. That guy bought Jack to a family and left him here. The family lived on a low-middle class income. The family was living in San Antonio. Jack grow up there and he had his first education in Pearce Primary School. Jack was very young when he learnt about hunting. Hunting is an important hobby for Jack Marshall. In his interview with LCN, he says "I learnt a lot about hunting from my step father. He was hunting boars, I keen on upland hunting actually. Once, a boar has attacked me and my step father was saved me." 'Educational Background' Jack Marshall had his first education in Pearce Primary School. After, he went to San Antonio High School and meet people like, Jenny Fox, John Charlie Lee. He graduated with high school diploma. Then, he had his last education in University of Virginia Center for Politics. 'Career' Jack's career started in a small garage when he was seventeen. After school, he goes to garage and he was helping his boss. He had some knowledge about cars and mechanic those days. He worked in that garage for three years. Jack was 22 and he left the job. Jack went to Charlottesville, Virginia to complete his education. He has graduated from University of Virginia Center for Politics. He went to Liberty City when he was twenty five. 'Part 1: Fight Against Crime' After four months he came to Liberty City, he recruited by LCPD with his friend's help, Jared Robinson. His training times as Cadet was very hard for him, at his meeting in 26th of July, 2012 he said: "I couldn't even pay my rent when I was a cadet in LCPD." He had good results on shooting range, his co-workers were calling him cowboy. He was involved with arresting of The Commission leaders, Richard Pegorino, Mary Valvona and Harvey Noto. He raised to Senior Officer. His mate, Henrique Rodriguez was a paranoid. On a TV Show, Jack Marshall said "Once we were patrolling around Hove Beach. My mate, Henrique, saw some Chinese men with bags who were speaking very loud. He thought they're dealers of Triads so he shot both of them there. One of them was dead just right there. I was waiting for him. I didn't hear shots. When he was back, he said me to go back to department headquarters as soon as possible. Dashboard camera has recoreded everything. Although I wasn't involved with killing him, our Chief decided to fire me and him." He was there for two years. 'Part II: Citrus Incorporation and NET Corporation' Jack came to Los Santos in 2009, tried to find a new job opportunities. He liked to going to GYM and doing exercise. Later, he started to work in nightclubs, bars and ect. He worked in clubs like Club Razor, Club Soho and Club NET. He joint Citrus Incorporation as Event Planner in 2010 but he didn't like to work there because of CEO's attitude and left it. He joined to NET Corporation and did well for a few months but his performance wasn't enough and his boss had to fire him. Jack had enough money to invest. He has helped to his brother Liam to find a new business. But Jack didn't know that Liam is his brother, he thought their surname is just similar. He joint Citrus one more time and he improved his skills in there but a few months later, Citrus closed by Stephanie Fox. All lots which is belonging to Citrus sold to NET Corp. When he left Citrus, he joined to NET Corp once again. But NET was almost bankrupt. Because of economic issues, NET almost fired all employees. Then, he recruited by Bloom Net as Human Resources Officer. In summer 2011, he bought a beer factory called "FleischBerg" in Blueberry. He had a lot of economical problem while he was running the factory. So he joined a partnership with German FleischBerg owner and demoted to Los Santos CEO. He had some problems with Italian connections and he had to sell the factory that year. His known employees were: Scott Cowling, Doyle Johnson and Zach Harrisson. Jack was unemployed for a long time. Then he decided to join HEX. He left the job after six months and he joint to Elections in LS. He founded his party called Taxes Are Too Damn High. But he has lost the elections. He has recruited by Government of LS as Human Resources Officer in 16th of July, 2012.